Love and Devotion
by Azecreth
Summary: For Ulith, Akira would do anything she asked, as long as Ulith loved her. [Spread]


**A/N: My first foray into the WIXOSS fandom, courtesy of NaNoWriMo, happy days. Expect more in the future, though of what variety I can't say. And hopefully I'll do better with characters and stuff in the future as the show goes on.**

* * *

><p>"Aki-lucky is Aki-lovely. Aki-lucky is Aki-lovely. Aki-lucky is..." The repetitive muttering filled the room, all the force of a mantra that was spoken in desperation. It was said like a life raft amidst the turmoil, and the speaker showed no signs of stopping.<p>

Akira sat in her bed, the curtains drawn to keep the light out. A blanket covered her in warmth as she curled up, knees pulled to her chest, like she was attempting to be as small as possible while the words spilled forth, and eyes stared blankly at the wall.

She was trying to forget. Needed to forget. To forget that face seared into her mind, to forget WIXOSS, and what had happened. She wanted to forget how her life had been ruined inside the span of a day.

She hadn't eaten anything except for a few crackers, couldn't sleep, didn't want to sleep. When she did all she dreamed of was the gleam of the knife blade in the light, the dark battlefields, and Iona's damn smirk. She couldn't face that she'd lost everything, her looks, her 'friends', her job, everything.

It had been so easy to go on before, to suck in the adoration of everyone, to coast along without a care. But it had all changed with Iona, the stoic beauty that stole the spotlight that rightfully belonged to her, and her position as top model. She hated her, her smugness, the ease with which she took over, her attitude in general. She hadn't had wealth, or smarts, but she'd had her looks. And yet when Iona showed up, it was like no one saw Akira anymore.

_Aki-lucky is Aki-lovely_

Then she'd gotten her chance, an opportunity to go on the WIXOSS battlefield, fight, to crush someone in spirit. She exposed their desires, their hopes, their weaknesses, and then destroyed them as the silly things they were. She knew what she wanted, and she did whatever dirty tricks she needed to do to get it. And it had worked too.

Then she'd met Ruko, and found the one person immune to her wiles. How could she beat someone without a wish, or people like Iona who weren't embarrassed by their wish. She couldn't twist that, couldn't match up to their pure skill, and it had been her who broke instead, like sculpted glass.

She'd lost the chance she had, her career destroyed in mere moments along with her looks. Now she had the scar, the scar that continued to pain her in spite of the healed wound, something she couldn't ignore or avoid. And she didn't know what else her future could be. Modeling had been her life, destroying Iona her dream, and now she had neither.

"Akira, your friend is here!" The call from the old hag stirred her from her lethargy as her head shot up in realization.

Ulith.

_Aki-lucky is Aki-lovely_

"Ulith." The name rolled off her lips with all the reverence she believed it deserved. It was all she could say as words failed her.

What could she say about Ulith? Ulith was the one person who knew the real Akira, who could see into her soul, past the bluster and anger to the beautiful young girl beneath. She didn't hate her physical deformity, she even liked her scar. She saw it, and thought of it as one of the best things about her.

Ulith wasn't a groupie, or a sycophant that only told her what she wanted to hear and abandoned her when things got tough. Akira had treated her badly at first, but Ulith had been patient, gotten her her job back, and even expressed her admiration and love for her and her personality. She saw the real Akira, so how could Akira help her reaction?

Ulith had given her a purpose, given her her life back. Ulith loved her, cared for her. Ulith was the one who had reopened her heart and helped her to change who she was and get rid of the bad Aki-lucky inside. And for that, Akira would do anything. That was why she was back to WIXOSS, because Ulith wanted her to. For her, nothing was too much.

_Aki-lucky is Aki-lovely_

"Hello Akira," Ulith, wearing the skin of the girl that Akira had so despised, said as she stepped into the bedroom.

Akira's eyes widened, glittering with restrained tears as she rose some, shifting to sit on her knees whilst on the bed, and to be closer to her visitor without embarrassing herself by running to her. Adoration was writ large across her face, and she made no effort to hide that fact.

Ulith stepped further in as she closed the door behind herself. It certainly looked better than the last time anyone had visited, a result of Akira's newfound motivation to impress, as well as the contribution of her mother, who didn't want to break her neck in the dark.

It was ironic perhaps that Ulith, the one to deliver her last defeat, had brought her back to the light, and brought the light back to her. If Ulith loved her, then she could truly be a good person at last. And Akira couldn't help the smile she wore at her presence.

_Aki-lucky is Aki-lovely_

In return, Ulith looked happy to see her as she approached the redhead. "Akira, can you do something for me," she asked as she came to a stop in front of her.

"Anything," Akira replied automatically and passionately. "I'll do anything. Whatever you want."

Ulith smiled, a smile that seemed unusual coming from Iona, as she listened to Akira's words of devotion, and didn't resist as the younger girl embraced her, holding on for dear life as she buried her head in black clothes.

"Please," she cried. "I'll do anything. Just...make this Aki-lucky more Aki-lovely."

She heard Ulith mutter something, but was too distracted to care, except for the swell of elation that came as she felt Ulith rest a hand on the top of her head. And Akira smiled as thin fingers ran gently through her hair.

In the end, for Ulith, she would do anything.

_Aki-lucky is Aki-lovely_


End file.
